Tsuki and Hoshii
by Tsuki-no-Hoshii
Summary: i'm sorry but im not good with summarysXD this chapter stinks but i will change it if you review at least once thanks alot give me some ideas too
1. Default Chapter

_**Tsuki: this is my first fic so please don't kill me.**_

_**Suki: no one can kill you because they don't know where you are nimrod.**_

_**Tsuki: you got a point, blah, blah, blah, blah, (keeps going on)**_

_**Suki: ignore her she's high on sugar, well please let the story begin…**_

_**Tsuki: and we don't own shaman king (keeps on talking)**_

_**Ren: whacks kwan do on tsuki's head**_

_**Tsuki: falls unconscious**_

Character.

Name: Suki Mimoto

Age: 14 Birth: June23 1991 Blood typ:A height:4'12 weight: 95IB 

Eyes/Hair: Silver eyes and waist long brown hair tied in a low pony tail and the front two sides.

occupation: Shaman, Itako, Goddess, Priestess.

Clothing: she wears a priestess kimono (like Kikyo's).

Spirits: Kaze (a tall worlf like creature with blue fur and large wings and is the spirit of light), Tsuki ( pristess), Hoshii (a large blue and black dragon with large wings).

Weapon: anything she wants.

Chapter1: New friends.

It was a normal day for the Yoh-gumi. They were walking down the grassy road and started to take a break but Ren and Horo like usual, fought.

" YOU'RE THE STUPID ONE SPIKE HEAD!" The blue haired ainu known as Horo yelled.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BAKA!" The purple spiked head known as Ren screamed back until a voice came from behind them.

"Please be quieter the birds are singing" the voice said. Everyone turned around to see a girl with brown waist length long hair, with a headband with two stars at the end and her hair tied in a low pony tail with a gold zigzag designed hair band holding it and the front hair on both sides tied like the back with long bangs covering her face but still able to see her silver eyes, wearing a priestess kimono (the one kikyo wears in inuyasha), with star earrings and a necklace. Ryu ran up to her and held her small hands in his and his eyes like hearts as he began talking.

" Hi! My name is Bokutou no Ryu well you be my girlfriend and shaman queen!" the girl sweat dropped.

" Mr. Elvis can you let go of my hand before I take a drastic moment and kill you." The girl said calmly. Ryu backed away, Yoh walked up to the girl and took one hand out.

" What's up? My names Yoh what's yours?" Yoh asked as the girl shook his hand.

"my name is Suki Mimoto and I think that you are quite politer then your little friends over there, and I can see that you are shamans." Suki replied with a small innocent smile that made all the boys blush except Yoh, Choco, Li pailong and Faust.

"Well nice to meet you I'll introduce you to my friends this is Anna my fiancée, Ren, Jun, Li pailong, Manta, Ryu, Horohoro, Tamao, Choco, and the spirits Amidamaru my spirit, Bason, Kokoro, Tokagero, Elisa Faust's dead wife, Konchi and Ponchi, and Mic." (Tell me if I missed anything plz!)Yoh said pointing at each person.

"Well if you don't have anywhere to stay, you ca stay at my shrine if you like because it's getting dark and my shrines not far" she said as she cocked her head to the side.

"Alright if it's ok with everyone else?" Yoh looked back and everyone nodded. Suki began to walk away with the Yoh-gumi following her…

TBC.

Tsuki: sorry but I had to rush the first chapter but the next one will be better I promise.

Suki: and I'll make sure she makes it goodpounding her fist

Tsuki: WELL PLZ REVIEW!

Suki: Laters…


	2. welcome to the shrine

Tsuki: well I'm back!

Suki and Ren: oh the psycho's back

Tsuki: SHUT UP! **Types: herd of crazy bulls chase them and Ren, Suki are wearing all red.**

Ren and Suki: ACCCKKKK! WE SHOULDN'T HAVE AGREED TO THIS CONTRACT!

Tsuki: tsk tsk…now we don't want to see flying butcher knifes now do we.

Everyone: sweats drop.

Tsuki: SUGER!

Yoh: While she's stuffing her face we want to say thanks to:

Soccercutie67 and Kitty

For reviewing thanks a lot!

Tamao: please l-let the st-story be-begin.

Chapter1:Welcome to the shrine.

They were almost close to the shrine in a few minutes a forest came in site and Suki began talking.

"Well just in the middle of that forest is where the town I live in is," she said. Everyone nodded and began following. When they got in the middle nothing was there.

"There's no town here?" Horohoro looked around

"Just wait a sec please" Suki kneeled down on one leg and both hands on the grassy floor just as a bright light shone under her.

" RELEASE!" she yelled. A town made of Japanese houses came in sight and all the way down you could see a long stairways going up into a grassy mountain, people were everywhere buying food and playing.

"Well welcome to my home Twilight Town!" Suki began walking into the town everyone ran after her.

"Good morning lady Suki" a 40-year-old lady said.

"Good morning to you too Miss.Takumi" Suki replied as an old lady walked up to her with a basket of apples.

"These are for you lady Suki," she said

" Thank you that's very kind Miss. Katamaru" Suki replied as she bowed and began to walk away. Horohoro ran up to Suki.

" Yes Horohoro?" Suki asked.

"I was wondering why are these people are giving you stuff?" he questioned her.

" Well I'm very close to the people in this town that's all I can tell you right now…" Suki stopped and Horohoro stopped with the rest of the group.

"Please give me a second I have to drop something off," Suki said as she went into a house beside them, when she opened the door kids began to run up to her.

"Hello kids!" Suki said happily.

" MISS.SUKI!" all of them said together.

"I brought apples for you guys" Suki said. She lowered the basket and everyone began taking one until the basket was empty.

"Well got to run bye kids!" Suki said as she closed the door and walked back to the group.

" Well ready to go?" she asked. Everyone nodded. Suki began walking again when they ended up to a long stair way about 6000 footsteps.

" My house is up there," She stated.

" UP THERE!" Yoh yelled.

"Yup! Are you guys able to jump that high?" she asked

" Nononononononononononononononono! I'M NOT GOING UP THAT THING!" Ren yelled.

" Oh yes you are" she said as she grabbed Ren by the collar and putted him over her shoulder.

" Who else wants a ride?" Suki said as Ren kept on struggling. Everyone shook his or her head.

" Then I chose" Suki grabbed Horohoro's collar and flipped him over her other shoulder.

" Man you guys are light" Suki said walking up the stairs.

" You call that fatass light?" Anna asked.

" Their lighter then my training for Heavens sake!" Suki replied

"Ano…you guys can ride Hoshii" She said.

" Who's Hoshii?" Manta asked. Suki snapped her fingers and a bright light shone around a small area when it was gone a blue dragon with wings a size of a dog appeared.

" Yah called Suki-chan" Hoshii said.

" Yup need a ride up to the shrine" Hoshii nodded and a blue light shined around him all of a sudden he began to grow bigger and bigger until he was 1kilometre long. Suki turned to look at them not even minding the two struggling boys.

" Get on him and he'll bring you up" Everyone nodded and got on one by one. When they looked back they didn't see Suki.

" Where's Suki?" Manta asked Hoshii began to talk as he began flying up the stairs in a few seconds he stopped.

"Here we are," he said as they all jumped off.

" What took you so long?" a voice came from in front of them, they all looked to see a happy Suki and two sick boys.

"Where were you?" Manta asked

" Up here with Horohoro and Ren" she answered

" I'm going to die" Horohoro said falling on the ground as Suki and everyone laughed except for Anna.

" Well welcome to my home" Suki said walking to it when everyone turned around they just stared in awe there was grass everywhere a gigantic shrine (like the higarashi shrine Kagome lives in but bigger) a small river in front of the shrine with Chinese fish and lily pads in it, a small bridge leading to the other side, herbs, flowers, cherry blossom trees everywhere, its was just perfect.

" So do you like it?" Suki asked over the other side of the bridge. Everyone nodded and began to follow her over the bridge to the shrine…

**TBC.**

Tsuki: well that's it for this chapter. **Takes out a drink and watches bulls chase Ren and Suki.**

Ren: DAMN YOU WOMEN GET EM' OFF ME!

Suki: PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE SHE GET TIGERS AND OTHER THINGS ON US!


End file.
